I want to but I Can't
by Saunwolfgirl
Summary: What happens when a young girl from a lost Terra suddenly appears again in the search for the key to unlocking her people, and wanders into Cyclonian hands? Set mid-plot. AcexOC
1. Chapter 1

OK! Well ths is my first ever story, so I'm going to start out with just the basic character profile since you really need to know some background knowledge about her.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Storm Hawks, only the Ocs I create.....though I really wish i owned it!

Name: Mia

Age: 18 (but you can change that)

Family: None other than your pet Aaka

Looks: Average height, about 5' 5", long black hair reaching about to her waist. Deep red eyes, and enjoys wearing nice black clothing.

Bio: You were born on a terra that has no name and existence is know only to those who live there. The people of your terra have extremely long lives and therefore can alter their bodies to look any age. For some reason they also have the ability to absorb one of the extremely powerful crystal's found on the terra.

Past: As a child you absorbed an extremely powerful (even for your terra's crystals) oblivion crystal. By controlling the flow of power from the crystal you can use it to create wings as well as weapons. During a ceremony of binding an oblivion crystal there was a mistake destroying everyone on your terra. You managed to survive because you had slipped away to play with your wild pet Aaka. After finding out your people were all killed you and Aaka left in search of some way to bring them out of the oblivion. Ten years have passed since then.

Name: Aaka

Looks: Think Eevee (yes from pokemon)

Bio: Aaka is one of many species that lived on your terra they can according to their mood and the surroundings.

O.K. so that's all I really have so far I would love it if some people messaged me to tell me if it's any good.


	2. Chapter 2

FYI-  
POV = Point of view  
_Italic _= Thinking  
Aaka speaks through telepathy, I'll clear up here words some how.....ugg I had them as another font......well I'll fix it later...

I do not own Storm Hawks only my characters.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Start:

Mia's POV-

I was walking down the street of some terra right now I really didn't know or care for that matter. Looking around I saw tall patched buildings and people matching them in torn and many times patched clothing. I was simply ignored as I walked down the street. I felt Aaka's body tense up and I quickly scanned the sky for what ever it was that had caught her interest.

"Cyclonians!!" someone in the crowd yelled; and everyone began scattering. They were running all over that the place screaming and crashing into who knows what.

Aaka huffed, "I know it's stupid", I said, " how one word can turn such a quiet place into such chaos........I still don't get these people".

The Cyclonians started blasting the area and buildings began tumbling all around me. I started walking and focusing my crystal's energy into a shield around and simply stood there in the midst of the crumbling terra and terrified people as my crystal protected me.

Dark Ace's POV-

I couldn't resist smiling as the residents of Terra Toledos ran like ants. Then I saw her, a young girl no more that 18 walking like nothing was going on through the rubble towards the edge of the terra. Amazingly she didn't have a scratch on her as any bit of rock that came near her simply disappeared. This terra has no Sky Knights of its own so my Talons would have no problem taking over this terra even without me. I broke off from them and followed her.

She was already out of the city and heading towards the edge of the terra. This is too easy I said to myself she'll be cornered.

As if on queue (sp?) she stopped and turned around facing me.

Mia's POV-

Facing the man I said, "Can I help you?"?  
He gave me a blank look as if he didn't believe what I had said. Then said, "Um. No aren't you going to try to run away or beg for mercy?"

This time I was the one with the blank look, "M-ur-cy, I said sounding it out. What is that?"

He said, "You must really not know who I am. I AM THE DARK ACE, LEADER OF THE TALONS!!!!"

_Well somebody sure is full of them self._ "Anyway if you don't want anything I'll be leaving. I turned around and focusing the crystal's power I jumped off the terra. The black mist formed into my wings and I flew up. Once I was back at the Dark Ace's eye level I looked at him then flew away.

Above the cloud line I was aware he was still following me. Aaka said, "Really what does this guy want?"

"I don't know or care for that matter".

"You never seem to care about anything anymore not since then"

"Yes. I guess that's true. But I feel useless, ten years and I still haven't discovered a way to access the oblivion world. Well let's try talking to him again."

Dark Ace's POV-

What is she those aren't gliders they're actual wings and she doesn't seem to know anything or have any fear towards me.

"Ok. What. Do. You. Want."

I flinched she was standing on my skimmer with her wings behind her.

I answered, " Who, no what are you?"

She said, "Mia. My terra has no name. My powers come from the oblivion stone that is bound to my body."

"Waa, How......--

" You might want to help your friends", she cut him off.

Mia's POV-

The men on the red skimmers were being attacked by a small group on blue vehicles, they were being led by a red head boy.

As the Dark Ace turned around to check on his talons or what ever it was he called them, I turned around and disappeared into the clouds.

___________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it so far. Sorry that nothing is really happening but things will speed up soon I promise. I would really like it if you messaged me and rated it! I am open to criticism!!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own storm hawks

I'm going to try staring Aaka's words......lets see if that'll work...

______________________________________

Recap: The men on the red skimmers were being attacked by a small group on blue vehicles; they were being led by a red head boy.

As the Dark Ace turned around to check on his talons or what ever it was he called them, I turned around and disappeared into the clouds.

Start:

Dark Ace's POV-

"Storm Hawks!!" he grumbled, this was going to make taking over the terra a serious pain. Never less he was really looking forward to another match with Aerrow the young Sky Knight who lead the Storm Hawks.

With his Talons dropping like flies Dark Ace sped away from the girl and towards the battle. He saw the girl, Mia disappear into the clouds as soon as he had turned around. Arriving at the battle scene he saw that only a few Talons remained……_This was hopeless from the start, I'll just call them off and head back there's no chance of_ _beating them now these are new trainee Talons defiantly not a good match up._

Narrator's POV-

The Dark Ace retreated and headed back to Cyclonia, leaving the Storm Hawks confused. Mia and Aaka made their way to yet another Terra in search of what ever is was they were looking for.

Mia's POV-

"I don't think he's following us anymore, too bad he seemed different. I can't shake the feeling that he's…….well-"

*"I felt it too; I have the feeling that we will meet him again, soon."*

"Alright then if we both think that……what was his name…..Dark Ace is important then there might be something about him that can help us find a way into the oblivion world."

*"You still think they're there?"*

"Yes, if they were dead I would be able to just get over them, but they were gone…..not killed just gone."

*"Are you really sure? I mean…."*

"I'm sure; father was talking about binding Paul with an oblivion stone. He was talking about it all the time, he was so annoying I snuck out and went to play with you, that means I was the only one not in the circle when whatever went wrong happened."

*"I guess. Ack! This must be the border of Cyclonia it smells terrible here."*

"Wow look it's like a metal mountain that must be where….err Master Cyclonis is. Let's stay here for now and rest we've been on the move for weeks now."

Dark Ace's POV-

_I can't get that kid out of my head, wait where did she say she came from? A Terra without a name and being bound to a crystal that makes no sense!_

He entered Master Cyclonis's crystal experimenting room and said, "I'm sorry, but we failed to take over Terra Toledos, the Storm Hawks turned up and overpowered the trainees."

"Never mind then well Toledos is a very poor Terra we aren't really losing much", she replied, "Is that all?"

"Actually, would you happen to know about an unnamed terra where the people bound crystals to themselves?"

(Master Cyclonis) "There is a legend about a people who could absorb crystal energy and then use it to form weapons or extra appendages such as…."

(Dark Ace) "Wings?"

(Master Cyclonis) "Exactly…..why do you ask?"

(Dark Ace) "I met a young girl saying that she was from an unnamed terra, she was able to form wings with power she said came from an oblivion stone bound to her body."

(Master Cyclonis) "Really, well now then we really should try to make friends with her that kind of power can be useful. If you run into her again please do ask her to come here I would love to meet her."

(Dark Ace) "As you wish Master, I believe she will more than happy to come with me."

*Master Cyclonis smirked*

**Well that's it so far message me and rate please! I would really like just one message so I don't feel like I writing to no one!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is for Hyprrr-Chik who actually bothered to message me!

NOTE: When Aaka talks it will look like This (since the other way makes it too hard too tell when she's talking).

Recap:

(Master Cyclonis) "Really, well now then we really should try to make friends with her that kind of power can be useful. If you run into her again please do ask her to come here I would love to meet her."

(Dark Ace) "As you wish Master, I believe she will more than happy to come with me."

*Master Cyclonis smirked*

~x~

Start:

Mia's POV-

*Wakes up and stretches* Uggg where am I again?

The Cyclonian border, you wanted to check out that Master Cyclonis person.

Right, well let's get going……._hopefully her knowledge about crystals will help me find a way into the oblivion world to find my people._

You walked to the edge of the cliff you had been sleeping on and let Aaka hop up onto your shoulder the focused the crystal energy into wings and flew off towards the heart of Cyclonia.

*Coughs* This place is disgusting: it smells like molten metal and I haven't seen any plant life at all. It's totally dead………are you really sure that's it's safe to get near these people?

No, but it's been ten years and I haven't found anything about a way to get in and out of the Oblivion, at least not on my own. And as far as safety goes well I can always fight. Wait I hear one of those flying things.

You dart around a rock formation and stick your head out to see who it is.

Dark Ace's POV-

I rounded up some 10 or so Talons and we set of to find that girl. After only ten minutes I saw a dark shape behind a rock formation. I took out my weapon and fired a blast at the rock.

Immediately I saw the girl….Mia in her hand an orb of deep purple and a black mist like substance formed. She threw it at a Talon's vehicle and it disappeared into the black mist. Another orb was already forming in her hand, "Oops I didn't mean to hurt the poor little guy (the Talon was now slowly floating into the wastelands and throwing quite a tantrum about it)", she said it a sarcastic tone.

"Attack", I shouted, "Capture her but keep the girl alive". _I was just going to talk to her but not after what she did! But wow she is really powerful and kinda cute, wait what am I thinking!?_

Mia's POV-

I dodged their attacked easily and knocked out two more of their skimmers or whatever it was they called them. Then they started firing red blasts and the Dark Ace guy powered up his blade and let out a huge energy blast which hit me right in the left wing and singed my left wrist. I fell a few yards before to righting myself to face the Dark Ace or rather the tip of his sword. The others quickly formed a circle around me with their weapons pointed at me.

Knock them all out I know you can that guy just hit you, and you never get hit!

_I know but he's from Cyclonia right? So if I get caught by him then I'll easily get near Cyclonis. But I really didn't think it would hurt that much._

Right, Cyclonis you always have a reason for things.

"I want you to come with me, Master Cyclonis really wants to meet you," the Dark Ace said to you.

_You must be kidding this is perfect. _Sure you say to him, the crystal healing your wounds.

___________________________________________________________

Yay That's chapter 3 for you, btw I noticed that chapter 1 is listed three times I anyone knows how I can fix that please message me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks, only my OCs and the plot of this story belong to me......and the many voices in my head.

**A/N **Alright....this is ticking me off.....I had arrows around the places where Aaka was talking, but they disappeared, so I will not try to underline them....which is extremely hard to do on a lousey labtop.

And I'm done ranting now, so onward....and oh ya! **Thanks for reviewing ppls it really helps!**

Recap:

Knock them all out I know you can that guy just hit you, and you never get hit!

_I know but he's from Cyclonia right? So if I get caught by him then I'll easily get near Cyclonis. But I really didn't think it would hurt that much._

Right, Cyclonis you always have a reason for things.

"I want you to come with me, Master Cyclonis really wants to meet you," the Dark Ace said to you.

_You must be kidding this is perfect. "_Sure" you say to him, the crystal healing your wounds.

Start:

Dark Ace's POV-

"_Sure", and with that tone who does she think she is? Well it does make my job easier._

"Well", you say, "good answer makes it easier on all of us. Now if you'll kindly follow me back to Cyclonis's Palace (me: Sorry but I don't really remember what their base was called so bear with me please) and you two can have a nice chat".

(Mia) "Fine then lead the way, if you will".

_She acts so neutral about this, not scared at all. But I don't really think it's safe for her to fly there on her own; especially since the geysers have been active lately and I don't want her to attack anymore of my Talons or fly away. . . . . .Only one choice then. _

(Dark Ace) "No, ride with me, unless you enjoy being burned to a crisp by geysers."

Mia gave a slightly annoyed look like she was mad I didn't think she could make the journey, but never the less glided towards me and stood on one of my skimmers wings. Her wings closed then evaporated away into a black smoke. I held out my hand and she took it and stepped down to the seat behind me. I told her to hold on which she did but very lightly, and I revved up the engine, signaling for my remaining Talons to do the same.

Mia's POV-

_Wow talk about a change in attitude. He went from killer to escort in like 2 seconds flat._

(Dark Ace) "Hold on or you'll fall off into the wastelands."

(You) "Kay". _Eww he wants me to hold onto him, what a perv!_

You're the perv for thinking like that, just do it the faster you do the faster we get the Cyclonis.

_Wakata, Wakata _(I hope that's: "I got it". If not then oops!)

You place your arms gingerly around his waist. Then he revved up the engines and sped forward, the sudden burst of speed shocked you and you tightened your grip on the Dark Ace's waist.

_This is gross being so close to him, but he is_ _sort of good looking and very good in battle._

You sat there and after a few minutes calmed down enough to rest your head on his back, when you did you felt him tense a bit then relax. Then you saw a field full of hundreds of steaming geysers, which the Dark Ace and Talons easily avoided.

_They looked pretty pathetic before but those others are actually pretty good at maneuvering around these geysers. Dang, _(me: I know that sounds pathetic but I promised myself that this story would stay PG. . . . .)_ I hate to admit it but I would have trouble going through these geysers._

Since when? I could easily sense them for you.

_I meant on my own. You know I don't think that any of them have even noticed you, that's sad._

Well I am very hard to see, and I'm made to hide.

Dark Ace's POV-

"We're here". I pulled into the hanger and helped the girl dismount.

(Mia) "So where is this Master Cyclonis?"

(Dark Ace) "Right this way", I said leading the way to Master Cyclonis's experiment room.

Even though Cyclonis was only a little over half my age she was amazingly smart and powerful, and when it comes to power age doesn't really make much of a difference. Besides I respected her and this girl's attitude was getting annoying.

I opened the doors and walked up to the bottom of the stairs where Cyclonis was trying to design an enhancing crystal. Kneeling he said, "The girl you asked for has arrived."

~x~

Well that's chapter 4. Really people message me . . . . . . I feel like I'm writing this for only 1 person and that's depressing. So even if you don't like it tell me or suggest something else for me to write.

And ya sorry these chapters are so short, but I had them on another site before this so ya....that and I'm lazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks. But the OCs and plot in this story do belong to me.

Recap:

"We're here". I pulled into the hanger and helped the girl dismount.

(Mia) "So where is this Master Cyclonis?"

(Dark Ace) "Right this way", I said leading the way to Master Cyclonis's experiment room.

Even though Cyclonis was only a little over half my age she was amazingly smart and powerful, and when it comes to power age doesn't really make much of a difference. Besides I respected her and this girl's attitude was getting annoying.

I opened the doors and walked up to the bottom of the stairs where Cyclonis was trying to design an enhancing crystal. Kneeling a said, "The girl you asked for has arrived."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x-x-x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Start:

Mia's POV-

The Dark Ace led me through long halls and through an amazing amount of doors. Every Talon he passed saluted and stood aside; they gave you strange looks but didn't look as if they would say anything since you were with the Dark Ace.

Hey I can sense some strong crystals in the area.

_Thant's good. See what else is around here, but play dumb if they don't know that you can sense crystals then leave it that way._

I've got it. There are a lot of different crystals in the room ahead though some of them feel changed, like stuck together...she must be trying to create a new or stronger crystal.

_Kay thanks. If she can break down and reassemble crystals then she must be really talented._

(Dark Ace) "This is Cyclonis's crystal lab." He said before walking in and kneeling in front of the stairs of a very large and complex looking machine, "The girl you asked for has arrived."

(Cyclonis) "Thank you. You may leave now."

The Dark Ace got up and left closing the door behind him leaving you alone with Cyclonis.

(Cyclonis) "So you're the one the Dark Ace mentioned, what was your name?"

"Mia. He said that you wanted to talk to me, so what can I do to help?"

(Cyclonis) "I've heard and read many legends of a people who were able to absorb crystals and then use their powers. It was always interesting for me to wonder if it was true, I want you to demonstrate your powers, and use then to help me in conquering Atmos!"

"Well it's true that my people had the ability to absorb crystals, but if you want me to help you I want to ask a favor."

(Cyclonis) "What do you mean by had?"

"That's the favor I want to ask of you. During a ceremony of binding a oblivion crystal to someone……something went wrong and the person lost control of the crystal, and it created a huge hole into the Oblivion……all my people are now trapped there. I believe that there is a way to get into that world and get my people back."

(Cyclonis) "That's an interesting story. I'll be happy to help you if you will use your powers to help me. That is of coarse if you have any."

You smile and spread your wings and create an orb in your hand. "Is that proof enough for you?"

Cyclonis also smiles and says, "Yes, that will do."

"Oh, by the way", you say, "I have a pet Aaka, maybe you know what she is."

Aaka hops off your shoulder and onto the floor.

Cyclonis's POV-

A small creature hopped of Mia's shoulder and onto the ground, and then it changed from black and yellow to a light brown color. _No it couldn't be, but the shape is identical to those in the books._

"She's a Crylion (**A/N** I know, really stupid name but I'm having a bad day), an animal that can locate and detect crystal's and their power."

(Mia) "Wow, you are smart. I didn't think anyone outside of my Terra knew or believed in their existence anymore."

(Cyclonis) "Actually I didn't believe she was real at first……but she is exactly as the old tomb I use to read described her."

(Mia) "Tomb? There shouldn't be any information about my people or any of the creatures of my Terra around anymore……it's been over 500 years since anyone has left the Terra."

(Cyclonis) "Yes, but that tomb (**A/N** a tomb is a large old book for any idiots who don't already know) is from the Forbidden Library; many of the books there date back over 5 or six hundred years. Although as the name implies it is forbidden to go inside it's walls. An inscription over its doors say: 'ONLY THOSE WHO KNOW WHAT LIES INSIDE MAY PASS TO DISCOVER WHAT AWIATS WITHIN'. Though that makes no sense, how can you know what is inside the Library if you can't go in?"

(Mia) "So if you can't get in how did you read that tomb?"

"It was not in the library it was removed many years ago, and has been in my family for generations."

"I see."

"Anyway, you'll need a place to stay, 'DARK ACE' please show Mia to her room, the one across from mine"

"Of coarse", he said waving a hand for you to follow.

Mia's POV-

You followed the Dark Ace down yet more halls although they were empty and furnished richly. He stopped in front of a large dark oak door; it had a black hawk burned into it.

"This is your room", he said," and this is Master Cyclonis's." Motioning to the door across the hall; it was deep purple with the Cyclonian emblem burned into it.

With that said he left.

_Well might as well go in._

You turn the handle on your door and walk in. The room has a large double bed with black covers. There was a full walk-in closet, a desk; two ceiling high book shelves were on either side of a large fire place, a black leather couch sat in front of the fire place. The bathroom had a shower, large bathtub and sinks all of black porcelain.

Well this is more than I expected.

_Me too. Looks safe enough I say we get some rest then we'll see about getting into that Forbidden Library._

Sounds good to me, but what about food we haven't eaten in 3 days. I'm hungry!

_You can last much longer that that I know you can, we'll talk food later. Sleep now._

You lie down on the bed and fall asleep in minutes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

That's 5. Please message me about the story there must be someone who's reading this!!


	7. Actually Chapter 6

I am soooooo sorry that it has been taking me so long to update. I'm kinda on vacation right now, and by that I men my mom is dragging me around to see every monument, lake, park, and zoo in like a 200 mile (idk how many km) radius....so ya internet time is hard to come by. BUT i am going home tomorrow, so that means I can get more time to type, right before possibly going on another road trip...-.- honestly my family does not get the idea of a vacation.

OK! I am now done ranting so with further ado the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks, only my OCs and random moments.

**(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)****(0.0)**

Recap:

You turn the handle on your door and walk in. The room has a large double bed with black covers. There was a full walk-in closet, a desk; two ceiling high book shelves were on either side of a large fire place, a black leather couch sat in front of the fire place. The bathroom had a shower, large bathtub and sinks all of black porcelain.

Well this is more than I expected.

_Me too. Looks safe enough I say we get some rest then we'll see about getting into that Forbidden Library._

Sounds good to me, but what about food we haven't eaten in 3 days. I'm hungry!

_You can last much longer that that I know you can, we'll talk food later. Sleep now._

You lie down on the bed and fall asleep in minutes.

---------------------------------------X-X-X---------------------------------------------

Start:

Aaka's POV-

(It's written as a thought stream since only Mia can understand her, and saying I sounds weird so I'll call her she or basically narrate it.)

Aaka woke up and after stretching she quickly looked around. Mia was asleep on the bed and Aaka decided not to wake her. _Poor kid she's been using way too much of her power lately, I'm glad that she's finally getting some rest._

_I'll just go and look around a bit._

She hopped off the bed and onto the floor, and then jumped to pull the handle; the door opened a crack. Aaka poked her head out the door and looked around the hall way. Then she saw the Dark Ace, Aaka stepped out of the room and looked at the person.

--

Dark Ace's POV-

I stood staring at the odd creature, it was brown and furry, and it looked like a fox except for its long pointed ears. It didn't attack so I walked up to it, bending down I tried to pick the creature up, oddly it didn't run away from me, but as soon as my hand made contact it jumped away and darted into Mia's room.

"Hey", I yelled, "Get back here."

I stormed into Mia's room trying to catch the creature. The girl immediately woke up, and rubbing her eyes she looked at me with an innocent face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, but what is that creature?"

"She's a……….." the girl seemed to be struggling to finish the sentence, "my pet! Her name is Aaka; she is a native creature to my Terra."

"Huh….Anyway Cyclonis sent me her to get you, she would like to invite you to dine with her, so if you will follow me."

"I'd be happy to―

AAKA!! Stop that". She yelled.

--

Mia's POV-

Yay!! Food, Food, Food, finally come on lets go!!

_Okay, Okay, already but calm down._

"What is wrong with her?" The Dark Ace asked.

"Oh, nothing she just excited about the idea of being fed, though I think she's getting fat, after all it's only been three days since we last ate." you answer, "Well lead the way then!", I said with a small smile.

We went down the hall (me: yes yet more hallways) further and into a smaller room that had a table that could maybe fit ten people was set with only two seats.

"Enjoy" he said before walking out.

Then Cyclonis walked in and said, "Please have a seat and enjoy."

I sat down and handed Aaka a long strip of steak which she quickly began eating, but not to fast as to make a mess.

Cyclonis said, "Now really tell me about your people I want to know if there is any truth in the books I've read."

"Well that's a lot of information, why don't you tell me what you know and I'll fill in the blanks and correct any errors?"

"That sounds good. Well one of the big facts I remember it that it said you are immortal, and can live forever."

"I wouldn't say immortal. The important thing there is CAN live forever, we won't die of old age but we can be killed. My parents were both in their 600's when I was born. Although you couldn't really tell, we can use our crystal energy and become any age we were, I mean what's the point of being 1000 if you have the body of a 1000 year old, you'd be dust."

"Interesting, so how is this immortality of yours gained?"

"We are born that way, because we are still close to the natural world, and speak its tongue. That means we can talk to any living creature on our Terra, because there everyone will speak the same language. Even with all this it is still possible for us to die, which is why we have not left our Terra in 500 years, it is no longer safe for us."

"500 years huh? Well that explains why there aren't many books on you. Now what exactly is so dangerous about this world that would keep you away for so long?"

"Our ability to control the crystal energy is helped when there is a balance in the world, so that we don't lose ourselves to the power. We bind crystals to people that opposite their natural aura; like quiet shy person would be given a powerful flashy crystal like a Wind stone crystal. 500 years ago the balance was disrupted, if we leave our Terra we risk losing control of our crystals. The only reason I have one is because we needed to contain an extremely power crystal…….before it caused damage. _It was an idiotic thing to try it again; he knew it was only a matter of time before something threw the balance out of whack again."_

--

Cyclonis's POV-

_500 years ago. That was when Cyclonia first began planning it's conquer of Atmos._

I noticed that Mia's voice had dropped and she looked depressed.

"Thank you for that valuable information, let's eat!"

"Sure!" She replied perking up again.

After they finished eating Mia said thanks and began leaving.

"Wait" I said "I need to give you something first. It's in my room; you need to wear an emblem so none of the Talons attack you thinking you some escaped prisoner or something."

"O.K! But I can defend my self really."

"Really?" I asked, "We should test that later."

"I love that! It would probably be really fun!" Mia giggled after saying that.

They arrived in Cyclonis's room which looked like Mia's room except for the sketches of crystals on the walls and the fact that everything was a deep violet. Cyclonis walked to the desk and opening a drawer she took out a black sash with a Cyclonian emblem on it.

"I use the smaller ones rather than the large armor like emblems. These are lighter and I find the large ones to be just plain tacky!"

Mia giggled at this and Cyclonis despite her trying had to smile a bit.

"Umm. Wait a sec." Mia said stepping back a little. She closed her eyes and a black mist encircled her, once it faded she was a good 5 inches shorter. "This is my fourteen year old self! I told you we could change our bodies I bet you didn't believe me!"

"Interesting", was all I could say as I ties the sash around her upper left arm.

--

Mia's POV-

Cyclonis's looked surprised when I changed but I guess my powers where still something she was getting use to. _Well I'll be surprised myself, after all this is the first time I've seen my 14 year old body._

Well you're the one who didn't want to change for the ten years after it. You aren't going to walk into stuff again are you?

_No. Hey you try suddenly being 2 feet taller alright!_

If you had continued ageing normally then you would have been used to it, but no you had to keep your 8 year old form then turn 18 in the blink of an eye!

_Oh, you shut up!_

"Hello!?"

"Oops! Sorry I get caught up talking to Aaka and forget that other people can't hear her. Anyway thanks for the emblem thingy, I'll leave now!" I answer with a wave!

You head back to your room and fall down on the bed, and roll onto your back.

"I wonder what happened to her."

So you noticed.

"Yes. The lost look and the whole fear me, I don't care cover up its pretty obvious; she been alone for a while probably lost someone and had to deal with it alone."

I say it was her father after all why else would a fourteen year old be in charge?

"I wonder what happened."

You could use your powers.

"No. I'm not using them for something like that!"

Whatever.

__________________________________

Yay. That was a long one! Sorry it took so long but I've got a bit of a cold.


	8. A Little Spar

YAYAY!!! I is finally home, after like a million hours of travel. So this chapter I am decating to Helixx, who has been messageing me constantly with helpful info and great comments!!! Also thanks to the other random non-members who have reviewed!!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Storm Hawks, it's orginal characters, or plot line. They are property of Nerd Co. Entertainment. (Who I am sending very evil auras at in hopes that they will bring back Acey-kun and make a less predicatble plot line!.)

Recap:

"I wonder what happened to her."

So you noticed.

"Yes. The lost look and the whole fear me, I don't care cover up its pretty obvious; she's been alone for a while probably lost someone and had to deal with it alone."

I say it was her father after all why else would a fourteen year old be in charge?

"I wonder what happened."

You could use your powers.

"No. I'm not using them for something like that!"

Whatever.

--------------------------------X-X-X------------------------------------------------------------

Start:

Overview (basically narrating)-

Mia woke up and after gently pushing Aaka off her got up out of bed and stretched. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was only 4 am, "Oops I got up pretty early again, I guess nobody's awake yet……."

Across the hall Cyclonis was asleep but tossing and turning remembering her "Father" and his teachings.

"_Do not bother me when I'm working! How many times have I told you this?" _

_How can I not you're always working! You never have time for me. She wanted to shout but said, "Sorry father, I won't do it aga―_

_She was cut off as he slapped her in the face "NO it most definitely will not happen again, I don't want to see you anymore! Get back to your room and finish your studies!"_

"_Yes father", Cyclonis said choking back her tears. She got up and ran out the door and straight back to her room ignoring the sympathetic looks of the guards. Back in her room she cried asking herself why? Why does he have to hate me so much it's not my fault it's not my fault she's dead!_

Cyclonis awoke in a cold sweat. She flipped over onto her stomach and burring her head into her pillow "Bastard! That's all he ever was to me."

She got up and dressed.

--

Mia's POV-

Looking again at the clock I said 6:30 so bored….

There was a knock on the door and Cyclonis walked in and said "Breakfast is ready".

"Kay, I be right there" you say hopping off the bed, "Hey are you Ok? Ya look a little pale."

"It's nothing" She replied.

"Sure well then let's get some food!!" you say in a cute preppy tone. You scoop up Aaka and follow Cyclonis out the door. You sit down to eat and Cyclonis said "I'd like for you to do me a favor."

"What would that be?"

"Just to spar a little with one of my men."

"Which one?"

"You can choose."

"How about the one who took me here ano I think his name was Dark Ace."

"Are you sure? He's my best fighter."

"Really then I really want to fight him!"

"That will be arranged after this we'll go talk to him."

"Yay! I bet it will be tons of fun!!", you respond with an overly happy voice.

So after you both eat Cyclonis leads you to where the Dark Ace was practicing and training his Talons. When the door slid open Dark Ace motioned for his Talons to continue fighting and walked over to you. "What do you need Master?" He said addressing Cyclonis.

She told him that she would like to him to test your powers with a simple sparing match. He agreed.

The Talons stood back and left the whole training room open for you two. He took a fighting stance you did as well.

"GO" The referee (me: yes a ref you always need a ref it just isn't safe to be fighting without one *nods head*) shouted.

Dark Ace ran towards you and threw a punch which you easily caught with your right hand, then you gave his shoulder a quick gab which would cut its nerves off from the brain for a short while. As he hesitated from hi now useless arm you kicked him in the chest which sent him to the ground, he didn't get back up you said "I win." In your annoying but cute preppy tone!!

Overview-

Mia walked over and helped Dark Ace up and placed a hand softly on his chest. A black mist seeped out of her hand and into his body in seconds his arm was working again.

"Don't you usually have a weapon?" She asked him.

"Yes what's your point?" He said quite annoyed, probably from being beaten by a child whom he had at least 8in on in only 2 moves.

"Well then fight me with it."

"No that's dangerous. Cyclonis would be mad if I killed you."

Mia put on a cute face and giggled "Believe me I don't think that's going to happen." She pushed him back to his place and said "Just fight me."

"Fine, fine have it your way.' Dark Ace said drawing his blade and powering it up.

Mia stepped back to her spot and a line of black mist formed in front of her as it solidified she grabbed it. The mist immediately took the form of a sword that was about two feet long. The blade was a metallic blue color and had the look of crystal, it wond it self into an intricet design where it met the handle; which was a deep red.

Dark Ace's POV-

_I can't risk getting too close to her or she'll numb my muscles again._

He charges his blade and fired three energy blasts at Mia. She dodged them with a back flip on to a large pile of crates. Mia continued to dodge them by advancing up the crates.

"Dammit! Stay still!"

She gave a pout and said, "Now you watch your language, mister." She crossed her arms and gave me a got it? Look. The remark was rewarded by snickers that the watching Talons were unable to hold back.

I gritted my teeth and launched another attack at her, and then as she flipped to dodge it I moved in and jumped up onto one of the lower crates. I quickly made my way to her level and without hesitation swung at her. She easily caught my attack with her sword and easily threw me off. We clashed again I pushed hard against my energy blade in a sad attempt to break her sword, which appeared to have no ability whatsoever apart from the fact that it was a blade.

She shifted her body weight which caused me to nearly trip. While I stabilized myself she attacked again and knocked me over the edge. I flipped and landed on my feet 10 feet from the crates. _Alright no more holding back._

I charged my energy blade and fired my special move at her, but in my blast I missed and hit one of the straps that was holding all the crates together. They began to break apart, Mia lost her blade as the pile of crates below her fell apart. I saw her fall and dropping my blade I ran and caught her. One of the boxes broke and its contents began falling I tripped on a piece of something and fell.

Narrating-

Dark Ace dropped Mia and fell anime style on top of her (**A/N** OK PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T KNW WHAT AN ANIME FALL IS YOU ARE MESSED UP. But if you really don't then here scroll down to the bottom that is what I'm going for. Now onward!)

Cyclonis took out her staff equipped with a Levitation Crystal, and fired it at the falling crates and metal parts.

Mia said, "Umm Ace?"

"What?" was his reply.

"Nothing is falling anymore, so you can get off me."

Dark Ace blushed and stood up.

"I think that's enough for now." Cyclonis said, looking at the boxes and broken parts that were suspended in the air by the levitation crystal.

Mia got up and after looking at the objects said, "It's ok. I can fix it." She lifted her hands up and a black mist surrounded everything that was being suspended and when it cleared all the boxes where back in place and strapped back down to where they were before. Then she turned around and smiled saying in an overly cheerful way, "See all fixed."

She looked at Dark Ace who was still blushing, "Hey, Ace-chan, are you alright? Your face is red." She walked over to him and lifted her head so she was only a few inches away from him and added with a giggle, "Kawii."

He scowled and mumbled, "It's Dark Ace."

"Yes but I like Ace, better." In a barely audible voice she added, "And the Dark part reminds me of someone."

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Finally. Sorry it took so long but every time I sat down to write something else came up.**

**And ok......an anime fall.....well it's basically when a person falls like directly onto another person and ends up like stradeling their hips. So basically....it's a very akward turtle kind of thing.**


	9. Exploration time!

**WOOOOOOO!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY!!!!!! But don't get use to this peoples, I'm usually pretty slow with stuff like this.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Storm Hawks.........although I wish I did.............

**lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;****lll-.-;**

Recap:

"I think that's enough for now." Cyclonis said, looking at the boxes and broken parts that were suspended in the air by the levitation crystal.

Mia got up and after looking at the objects said, "Dijovou, its ok. I can fix it." She lifted her hands up and a black mist surrounded everything that was being suspended and when it cleared all the boxes where back in place and strapped back down to where they were before. Then she turned around and smiled saying in an overly cheerful way, "See all fixed."

She looked at Dark Ace who was still blushing, "Hey, Ace-chan, are you alright? Your face is red." She walked over to him and lifted her head so she was only a few inches away from him and added with a giggle, "Kawii."

He scowled and mumbled, "It's Dark Ace."

"Yes but I like Ace, better." In a barely audible voice she added, "And the Dark part reminds me of someone."

---------------------------------------------X-X-X-------------------------------------------

Start:

Dark Ace's POV-

"And the Dark Part reminds me of someone."

Huh?

"Well that's enough for now." Cyclonis stated, "You may resume with your training. Mia lets go."

Mia turned away from me and left with Cyclonis.

_Reminds her of someone? There's no one else with that Title._

My Talons were still laughing and I realized that I was still blushing. _From what? She's just a girl. She doesn't mean anything to me, there is no way I could be falling for the child. _I gave the snickering Talons a glare and they immediately went back to work.

--

Mia POV-

Baka, baka, baka!! How could you mention him?

It's not like they'll actually know who Dark is!

And what if they do? He's is a dangerous, blood thirsty, womanizing, psychopath. **A/N **For those of you who have heard of it, no I am not making a crossover with DN Angel.

He is also the real owner of this crystal, and a master at its powers. His control was legendary; maybe he would know how to get everyone back.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Cyclonis's voice broke through their conversation.

"Ehh? Gomensai; sorry, I was talking to Aaka again."

We were back at our own room. "I have some work to do so feel free to look around the area." Cyclonis said with a wave as she walked down the hallway.

You walk into your room and head into the bathroom. You turn the shower and strip off your clothes. You stand there for a while and let the warm water run through your hair and down your back.

It's been a while since we could just relax like this.

Aaka was outside the shower stall on the counter where the sink was. She slid into the sink and pushed the tap handle up with her head, and bathed in the cool water.

"Yes. It is nice but how long will it last." Your voice is back to your uncaring and serious tone. "It will only be a short time before they find out that my control is limited. I hope that one of them will find IT; the way out of the Oblivion, the container or everything, the Helix Crystal."

They don't even believe it exists. But *splash* they do crave power so if you tell her it exists then I'm sure that Cyclonis will do everything in her power to find it, but with such a large number of people searching won't others start looking for it as well?

_Exactly. It doesn't matter who finds it they will loose control of it and then I can just take it from them. The only problem is if HE will allow it. My guess is that Dark-sama won't be too happy with me helping our people and being near the Helix Crystal means that he will be weakened, so he's probably going to try and sap my power. _

There's him and we still don't know the details on how to use the Helix Crystal.

_Remember the book Cyclonis was talking about._

Yes.

_Well I think it was a translation from a book written by of our people._

In other words you think there are more books just written in our tongue, and that one of them will have information about the Helix Crystal.

"Correct." You state stepping out of the shower with a towel on. You run your hand through your hair; it was totally dry and perfectly straight. It was always like that it was never tangled or anything, odd but still that was you. Closing your eyes you will the crystal energy to form clothes, after a matter of seconds you're fully dressed in black dress with long sleeves and long boots.

"Let's take a look around." You say while Aaka shakes the water off herself.

After Aaka hops onto your shoulder you leave the room and walk back down hall. Rumors about your spar with Ace must have gotten around because most of the Talons were getting out of the way for you. With a little help from Aaka you make it back to the hanger where Dark Ace brought you in. As you walk in some of the Talons look up. You realize that Dark Ace is part of the group of Talons, he looks up to see what has caught everyone's attention and sees you and starts walking over.

He stops a few feet in front of you, "Can I help you?" he was trying very hard to avoid eye contact with you.

"Not really. I'm just looking around." You lean to the side to see behind Ace and see the group of Talons getting on their rides or doing last minute adjustments. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just to survey the crystal mines." He sounded a little impatient, and was looking in the complete other direction of you.

"Can I come?" you ask. Your voice back to its fake overly cheery sweetness.

He pondered the question for a moment, "Are you sure Cyclonis won't miss you?"

You smile, "Aaka." Aaka hops to the ground and changes to a pink cat like creature, although she had a branching tail and crimson gem on her forehead. You close your eyes and she looks at you and the gem glows sending you images. After 20 seconds or so the gem stops glowing. "Cyclonis is in the library reading. She doesn't look like she's notice if I leave for a few hours besides she said for me to look around."

*Deep breath* "Fine", he said, "Just don't be in the way."

"Hai!"

You walk over to the edge of the hanger and look at the ground, or rather the smog and crag below the landing. Then stepping back a few feet you started running towards the edge, one of the Talons who hadn't seen you fly before yelled, "HEY, WAIT!!" Ignoring that you kept running and jumped, you let yourself free fall for a few seconds (which when your falling can be a very long time" then activating your crystal you spread your wings and flapped them twice so you were level with the hanger floor again.

Cocking your head you asked, "Coming?"

Dark Ace revved up his Switchblade Elite and drove off the edge and opened his wings. The other Talons although shocked followed suit, you passed the Talons and were even with Dark Ace.

--

Dark Ace's POV-

My face felt hot after talking to her, _Why? She's just an annoying kid that Cyclonis is using for power. Could I possibly like her...NO there is no way that's possible I DO NOT have feeling for her. _

Mia glided up beside me and gave a soft smile, not like Cyclonis's cold sinister one a genuine smile of happiness. As we approached the geysers (me: remember them? I bet you don't!) I slowed down and motioned for my Talons to do the same. Mia stopped and closed her eyes and clasped her hands together; _What is she doing? Praying?_

Then she put her hands down and with a flap of her wings darted into the geyser field, but she didn't open her eyes. I followed her into the field with my squad of 10 Talons. We broke out of formation to dodge the towering jets of steaming hot water. I saw her perfectly dodging them with her eyes closed the whole time even my Talons who were experienced with this terrain had to stop for surprise jets but she went full speed turning and even angling herself between the blasts never getting hit by a single one. After six or seven minutes we made it out of the geysers and into clear open air.

Mia opened her eyes which for a split second I was sure looked misted over but returned to their normal deep black with a red splash near the bottom. My Talons regained formation and Mia spread her wing wider so that they were nearly 4 feet in length each and catching the air rose above us. We continued for twenty minutes in complete silence until the crystal mine was in view. But something was wrong; there was a battle gong on the Cyclonian workers were being over taken by a small group of………Storm Hawks! I stopped and singled to my Talons, Mia lowered her self and sat on one of my Switchblade's wings she folded her wings and said, "What's wrong?"

**---------------------------------------S-S-S---------------------------------**

**Sorry it's taking so long to update these but sadly it's going to get slower because school is starting soon and I have volleyball after school so it'll be hard for me to finish the chapters. I'll try to keep it at 1 chapter a week at worse, but rating and messaging me with idea's, comments, or problems will really help me writing! Thanks for rating though it's greatly appreciated!**

**I'll get some other non Cyclonian characters in this next chapter!**


	10. Overprotective much?

**Lolness, sorry ****Helliexx**** I totally killed your user name. Anywayness, after this chapter I will have to slow down updating, since, yet again, my parents have sprung another vacation thing at me!! So I will so my best to type up the stories while driving to Disney World, then update them when I can find internet connection.**

**Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim of ownership to Storm Hawks. Although the OCs and plot line of this story are mine!**

***DUN******DUN******DUN******DUNNN* START!!**

Recap:

Mia opened her eyes which for a split second I was sure looked misted over but returned to their normal deep black with a red splash near the bottom. My Talons regained formation and Mia spread her wing wider so that they were nearly 4 feet in length each and catching the air rose above us. We continued for twenty minutes in complete silence until the crystal mine was in view. But something was wrong; there was a battle gong on the Cyclonian workers were being over taken by a small group of………Storm Hawks! I stopped and singled to my Talons, Mia lowered her self and sat on one of my Switchblade's wings she folded her wings and said, "What's wrong?"

---------------------------------------R-R-R---------------------------------------

Start-

Dark Ace's POV-

"Storm Hawks." I told her.

With a quizzical look she said, "Who?"

"Sky Knights, fighters who are trying to take out Cyclonia."

"But they're only children; still it looks like they're winning." She smiled, and it was true the miners where no match for the small group.

"Not for long." I said taking out my sword and started flying down towards the battle. Mia was standing up, "Stay out of this."

She pouted but said, "Fine." She spread her wings and catching the wind rose above us and stayed behind.

--

Mia's POV-

Ace and his men went into the mess of the battle, firing into the mass with their staffs. Ace went straight for a young red head on a skimmer, he shot an energy blast at the boy who caught it with two smaller swords that glowed a bright blue.

They both flew up on their rides and faced each other. Then they started going at each other full speed, right before they crashed the red head's skimmer pulled up and the boy jumped off onto Ace's Switch Blade; his own skimmer was now being piloted by a small blue, rabbit, monkey like creature.

The red head went into direct combat with Ace, he was doing a very good job for the fact that they were fighting 500 ft above any ground on a Switch Blade's wings that were only a foot and a half across and maybe four feet long. They clashed and forced all their strength into trying to push the other off the vehicle. Then I saw a blond coming up behind Ace with a crossbow. Ace was too occupied with the red head to see him.

_Aaka can we get there in time to stop the arrow?_

It's possible but didn't Ace say to stay here, he can handle it right. Besides we really don't need to get involved with this mortal fight.

_Point? I'm bored, and aren't you so special Miss. Immortal; so high above the rest aren't we?_

Fine let's go.

I spread out my wings and started flying to the area where the arrow would hit Ace. The blond (**A/N** Gaaaa!! I really got to put their names in soon) released the arrow and I flew in front of it just in time to catch the projectile and suck it into Oblivion. He looked surprised at the sight of me, then again I was a girl with huge black wings. The red head was stunned to see me as well and his hesitation was enough for Ace to push him off the Switch Blade, but the monkey thing maneuvered his skimmer so the red head landed on it, not on the ground 500 ft below. Ace followed the red head towards a cave leaving me and the blond alone.

"Who are you?" The blond asked?

"Someone…….My name is Mia." I responded my preppy cute smile returning, "And you would be….?" I closed the gap between us and landed on the front of his skimmer.

He was startled that I moved so fast but lowering his bow, said, "Finn."

I quickly jabbed his shoulder blade numbing it and causing him to drop the bow then as he swung at me I bent down and kicked him in the chest which sent him flying off the skimmer an into air, as he fell I said, "Well then. Goodbye Finn-san."

Unfortunately he landed on a girl's ride although not in the most comfortable position. I laughed and with a wave flew off and to catch up with Ace who was being followed by the red head.

--

Dark Ace's POV-

_This dang kid, doesn't he ever give up. _Aerrow was still following me and it was getting very annoying.

Aerrow had powered up his twin blades and was in a ready position to fight me. His skimmer darted forward and as it passed over me he jumped off, leaving the monkey, rabbit thing to pilot his craft. The red head landed on my SwitchBlade, he drew his Energy blades and powered them up.  
I stood up and without hesitating I used my special move, it caught him off guard and he stumbled nearly off the vehicle but managed to say on. He jumped back and we clashed blades. Neither of us were getting anywhere, so I kicked Aerrow square in the chest.

He stumbled and fell, but some how managed to grab on to the wing of my SwitchBlade and tried to pull himself up. I walked over and stepped on his hand, smirking I looked down and said, "Any last words Sky Knight?"

"You won't win!" Aerrow shouted defiance beaming from his eyes. He let go and fell, but after falling for only two seconds he open the gliders on his back and glided back to his skimmer and retook control of it from the rabbit thing.

_Damn, I forgot he had gliders on._Aerrow pointed both of his blades at me and his body began glowing, he lifted off the skimmer and holding the blades above his head the energy he had built up raced into the blades and out towards me. (**A/N** oh my that is one long sentence)

Right before I was hit, I saw a black form flash in front of me and block the attack. I look up to see Mia standing in front of me her wings spread out. She was holding a blue orb. The orb was pulsing and sparking, it wasn't solid more of a mist. It was the energy Aerrow had let go.

"How....how did you do that?" I asked.

**Mia's POV-**

The red head landed on his skimmer after falling off Ace's (me: I think I'm going to have Mia call him that. It's sposto be kind of a cute nickname and a little mocking at the same time) SwitchBlade and began charging energy form his blades.

_Is he? He is, that kid is drawing power from a crystal, only our people should be able to do that without loosing themselves in the power._

Well, then we were wrong and there are some from outside our terra that have the ability. But it's not a permanent bonding, he's only borrowing the power for a short time, he'll have to let it go quickly.

_Ace, he's going to get hit!_

I flew forward quickly and caught sight of wings forming on the kid for a split second before he left the energy loose from his body, channeling it through his blade again and releasing it. The energy came slowly for your eyes to see and you channeled energy to your hands and caught the ball of energy. Your own energy from the oblivion stone was keeping the energy from the striker crystals from dispersing.

Ace was confused and asking how you had caught the energy, but you ignored him, you were now interested in this boy who could bond, if only temporally with crystals.

Quickly you glided (me: ummm, I don't even know if it's possible to quickly glide but work with me ppl!!) over to the boy who was still in shock from you appearing s quickly.

"Who are you?" He cautiously asked, his blades still in a ready position.

You absorbed the energy and lifted your arm up your hand bent down. Then as it was right in front of Aerrow's face, you placed your middle and index fingers on his forehead, then forced some of your crystal energy to him and tried to read his thoughts. You let a part of your mind drift along with the energy out of your body and into his, but when you tried to enter his mind you ran into a wall and……

**Ya, so that took sooo long and it's really bad but don't hate me!!ya..... I suck at fight scenes.....ya well rate and review ppls!! And lookie, I'm actually starting to think of names for these chapters!!!**


	11. An unexpected Acquaintance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Storm Hawks, only my OC characters. If I did own this show then believe me, the plot would have been soooo much deeper not so boring and predictable. -.-

Also, I am going to ditch the recaps, they were for the story when I posted them on another site.

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 **

Mia's POV-

...were surprised. In a normal human it should be easy to get into their minds, so instead of using up more power than I had to, I stopped trying to enter his thoughts.

"Interesting", I leaned closer to the red haired boy, "You are a very interesting one! Can you tell me how it is you can project crystal energy like that?" I made sure to use my way overly cheery voice to sound really enthusiastic.

"Umm." The boy looked pretty creeped out by me "It's a sky knight's special move; I don't really know how I do it." He was quickly getting over his nervousness, "My turn to ask questions. Who or what are you?"

"My name is Mia, and who might you be?"

"I am Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks."

"ARG!" A voice sounded behind me, "Enough of this small talk." Ace was definitely getting ticked off, "I don't have time for this." He began coming towards Aerrow, blade raised, "Move now."

"Fine." I told him, opening my wings to gain air, and I said quietly to Aerrow, "Until next time." My voice as sweet as ever.

I left the area and Ace continued fighting the child. He was beaten.

If that is her best fighter, than I don't see why she's so feared.

_Well his skills aren't all that bad, but a little taunt and his anger totally takes over, if he was more rational, and then it would probably be a much more interesting fight._

I turned and headed for Cyclonia, Ace and his remaining forces quickly followed, fleeing. I giggled when Ace passed, he was still fuming. The other talons were making a point of staying out of his way, and quickly got to work on something as soon as we had reached the docking area of Cyclonia.

I left the docking area and began walking back towards Cyclonis's library. She was still in there sitting at a desk and surrounded by piles of books and scrolls. She noticed me standing there and looked up.

"There really isn't any information about your people left." Cyclonis seemed a little upset by this fact, "However, what few documents that are left all make references to the Helix crystal. Very interesting, it seems like it was something that they were searching for a very long, long time." She stood up, "So I guess I can assume that you are also searching for the crystal." She had a smirk on her face now.

I was careful as always and kept my cheery smile and voice, "Well, aren't you a smart one." I giggled, "But yes, it is true, I did leave my terra in search of the Helix crystal. Not of course for the same reasons as you may want it for."

"Oh is that so?" She gave a fake hurt look, "Well I'm oh so sure that we could work a way out so that we can both get what we want from this."

"Hmmm." I pondered this, placing a finger on my chin, "I'm not so sure about that, but still I would be quite honored if you would assist me in locating said crystal. Once it has been found we can always decide what to do with it. I want it to get into the Oblivion world, while I can see that you simply want it for power, and revenge. But let's not let that stop us from finding it."

Cyclonis was choosing her words more carefully now, she was annoyed, but doing her best to keep her temper down. "I do agree, with that, as any other information that could benefit me, well now how could I refuse that?"

I smiled, "Good, then. Now since you don't have much to go on, I would first like to go and ask one of my very good friends for help on this one. Other than me, there is actually one other from my terra that was living Outside. Her name is Miru, although here, I believe that she took on the title of the Oracle. Bound to a crystal with the ability to see truth, she is able to look throughout time and see how events will turn out. Still, those events will change based on the decisions of every person, so they aren't very specific. I'm guessing that she got a little too full of herself and people must have believed that she could the exact future that would await them. I'm hoping that you have heard of her."

Cyclonis nodded, "Yes, she and the crystal were within the Forbidden City. But that idiot sky knight, Aerrow, made the crystal useless, and "freed" the oracle from her crystal."

"Freed? I doubt that. Once we are bonded to a crystal, it's a part of us, if one dies then so does the other. If the crystal is still intact, then Miru is alive." I stated. It was true in most cases.

"Well then I do see it as a good idea to go and find this young friend of yours." Cyclonis said, "I will assemble a team right away to escort us there."

I smiled again, "Great. Just keep it small, there are a lot of traps set up in the Forbidden City."

"Hmm, I know." She contemplated this for a moment, "Then I guess we could travel alone."

At that sentence, Dark Ace walked into the room. "Where were you planning to go?" He asked. "I cannot allow you to travel alone not with so many sky knights out to destroy Cyclonia and its ruler."

Cyclonis rolled her eyes and slid a quick look my way, "I am not some child who needs to be watched, all the time. Although you are welcome to come along with us, if you wish."

"Yes, what ever you ask Master." He said with a quick bow, "I will ready your ride."

He left the room and headed in the direction of the hangers.

"A little overprotective isn't he?" I said.

Cyclonis shrugged, "When he first came to Cyclonia I was only a toddler, it's a habit."

After a few short moments of preparation, our group of three took off in the direction of the Forbidden City.

Once we landed on the Terra that housed the Forbidden City, I went to one of the statues at the front of it. Placing a hand on the statue I was able to send some of my crystal mixed aura into it, and through the rest of the city to find to safe route into the heart of the city where Miru would be.

I removed my hand, "Found her." And I skipped into the city. Ace and Cyclonis followed slower not sure, since they knew well about the traps of the city. I walked easily, "It's fine, I know the safe path." We came into a room with hundreds of different doors in it, "This way!" I was able to follow my aura which had already made its way to Miru.

We continued walking through the city for near an hour, never once hitting a single trap. Finally we came into the chamber where the oracle crystal had sat, now only an empty pedestal stood within the bleak room. None the less, I walked straight up to it. Then I knelt in front of it and placed my hands out, and mumbled an incantation in the old language, "Fai tient callent il'sos rei."

Etchings appeared on the pedestal and met in the center, and then they rose forming an orb of symbols. They solidified into a new oracle crystal; this one was filled with power. The crystal shone, and from it rose a misty figure of a young woman.

Her voice was soft but echoed throughout the room, "What is it you seek."

I stood, and took a moment to clear my mind, I was using way too much power these days. I looked up at her, and smiled, "Well, aren't we all so serious? You're going to get wrinkles like that."

She looked down, ready to speak then stopped and looked me over again, "Mia, is that you? Hmm, I would have thought you to be older by now."

I rolled my eyes, and changed back to my 18 year old self. "Happy?"

The crystal beneath her faded, and she took on a solid form. "You sure have grown. Last time I had a good look of you, you were only, what now 3? Oh! And it's good to see that you've got some emotions now."

"Sure, now if you're done being hyperactive, I have something to ask you."

"Oh, of course! About the Helix crystal right?"

"Yes."

"Well of course, you would be asking about it. I didn't really need to ask you. But," She sat down on the stone pedestal, and crossed her legs; she had an amused look on her face, "I don't understand why you want them back at all. So many rules…it was always such a drag to get anything done…having to vote on every little thing…isn't it better now that they're gone! We can finally do whatever it is we want without having to report it all."

"How can you say something like that!? You of all people know what happens if we lose balance; you've seen what could happen." I was getting annoyed, "Besides, I didn't ask for your opinion on this, just tell me where I can find it."

Miru smiled, though her eyes were dangerous, "Haven't you already realized it? It isn't here. You would have noticed it the second you left the barrier, a crystal that strong, spirits so filled with emotion."

I bit my lip. _Of course I had noticed that nothing was screaming power in this world._ "If it isn't here, then where is it?"

"Hidden away. Funny that our people sealed away the very thing that they need to save them. It is in the Great Library, a place that is neither past, present, or future. It is located between the dimensions of here and time; where the information of everything that happens, has happened, or could happen in this world is written."

"Sealed away?" _Of course, if people were to have that kind of power…they would destroy the very world they lived in. _

Cyclonis stepped forward, "So, how exactly does one get into this great library?"

"Hehe." Miru giggled, "Aren't we straight forward? It's simple to get there, you have to have been there before, if you have traveled there once then you can open the door to it at anytime."

"That doesn't help us at all!" Cyclonis spat.

Miru was unfazed and still had her cold, ever-fake smile plastered to her face, "Why ever not? You have with you someone who has been there and returned many times."

Cyclonis and Ace both immediately looked to me.

"Why, you didn't tell them about _him_?" She leaned closer and lowered her voice so only I could hear her clearly, "Still don't know how to control the power?"She straightened, "Well then, I guess you'll all just find out in due time anyways." She giggled, "I'll see you again soon I hope." And with that she disappeared into a smoky form.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Ya….well sorry that took like….umm a few months…ya major writers block..and the whole shopping for school stuff..and sports…and mostly I'm lazy..haha so I'll try to update, but no guarantees…**

**Also, if someone could show me how the heck I'm suposto get a straight line breaker thingy..it would be great.**


End file.
